


Real Life, But I'm A Cat

by miraculousmultifan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, BUT THATS JUST BECAUSE MY SENSE OF HUMOR IS WACK, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious George, Pining, a smidge of angst, just bros being dudes, slight crack, this isnt a kinky thing hes literally a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”Dream knew that voice. That was George! He opened his mouth to respond, but the only thing that came out was a few excited meows. George gave him a little smile before pulling out his phone hurriedly.“C’mon, c’mon. Dream pick up! I know you haven’t gotten on the plane yet,” George mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Dream tried to talk again, hoping that this time his voice would come through.“Mrow! Meow, mrow!”Fuck. There’s no way this is really happening…***Dream turns into a cat, and George unknowingly adopts him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 696





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to preface this by saying: please don't yell at me in the comments. if either dream or george say they are uncomfortable with people shipping them, i will delete this. i wrote this for fun and it made me laugh, so i thought id post it.
> 
> also... please give me clout. i really like how this one turned out (though i barely edited it so...)

“Alright, George. I guess this is goodbye for now…” Dream smiled, giving his friend one last hug before pulling away.

“Text me when you land, okay? Can’t have anything happen to the world’s best Minecraft speedrunner, can we?” George grinned, giving Dream a wink.

Dream laughed and said, “Alright, I promise,” before turning to the taxi that had just pulled up outside of George’s house. He threw his bag in the backseat and pulled the door closed behind him. 

“To the airport, please,” he said to the taxi driver. The man nodded his head, and Dream immediately turned back to the window to wave at George as they pulled away. It was only once George was completely out of sight that Dream sulked into his seat.

“Long-distance relationships can be troublesome, child… I hope you and your boyfriend will be reunited once again,” the taxi driver said, nodding at Dream in the rearview mirror.

Dream’s head snapped up to look at him, spluttering. “Oh, no! We’re not- He’s- We’re just friends.”

“I see. You boys seemed very close. I didn’t mean to assume,” The man said, giving Dream a calculating look in the mirror before turning back to the road.

Dream sighed and slumped back in his seat. “It’s fine. You wouldn’t be the first to make that mistake, believe me…”

“You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Do you believe it to be so?” The man kept his eyes on the road, but Dream got the feeling that he was looking straight into his soul. Obviously, it would be weird to go around spilling his innermost thoughts to any old stranger he meets, but… it’s not like Dream is ever gonna see this guy again. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Uh… no. No, I don’t actually think it’s a bad thing. It’s… kind of comforting? Or relieving?” Dream said, picking at his cuticles, not looking up to see the man’s reaction. Peculiarly, the man simply hummed in response before changing the subject.

“It seems this journey may take longer than I previously thought. Feel free to take a rest, and I will be sure to wake you when we reach your proper destination.” Dream blinked at the quick change before deciding to take his advice to heart. He was right anyway, the airport was an hour or so away. A quick nap couldn’t hurt…

Dream drifted softly into a quiet sleep. He dreamed of Patches, waiting for him at home. He dreamed of George’s new kitten, still curiously exploring his new home. Peaceful.

*******

Dream was jolted awake suddenly by the feeling of flying. He looked up groggily to find that the ground was a lot closer than it should be. He turned around to see the (much larger than he remembered) taxi driver closing the passenger door before getting into the driver’s seat. He spared one last glance to Dream, winking, before he sped off down the street. What the fuck?

Dream tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. What was going on? Looking down at himself, Dream was surprised to find sandy-colored fur and small paws. Right, so… He must still be sleeping. That has to be it! There’s no way he’s actually turned into a fucking cat. 

Dream looked around to see the steps to George’s house. Well, he could just lay back down there. If he went back to sleep, surely he would just wake back up in the taxi. Curling himself up, Dream tried to fall back asleep. 

Not even a second later, he was awoken again by a sharp pain in his back and a yelp right in front of him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Dream knew that voice. That was George! He opened his mouth to respond, but the only thing that came out was a few excited meows. George gave him a little smile before pulling out his phone hurriedly.

“C’mon, c’mon. Dream pick up! I know you haven’t gotten on the plane yet,” George mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Dream tried to talk again, hoping that this time his voice would come through.

“Mrow! Meow, mrow!”

Fuck. There’s no way this is really happening…

George took another look at his phone before sighing. “God, I hope he’s okay… Maybe Sapnap can help.” The phone continued to ring until Dream could hear Sapnap’s voice coming through the speaker.

“AYY!! What is going on, my main man Georgie! Didn’t Dream just leave? Are you having separation anxiety already?”

“Shut up, Sapnap! I’m not! There’s just this cat outside my door, and I don’t know what to do. It didn’t run away when I tripped over it a second ago, and it keeps meowing at me.” George glanced back down at Dream and giggled when Dream tried to communicate once again. “It’s kind of cute… Should I take it inside?”

Dream could hear Sapnap sigh obnoxiously. “If that’s what helps you deal with missing Dream, then I guess I can’t stop you. Enjoy your new cat!” George and Sapnap said their goodbyes, and then George turned back to look at Dream. One more attempt at talking. He has to say something!

“Mrow! Mrrrrrp.” Goddammit. George just smiled softly at him, a warm look in his eyes.

“Aw, you poor thing… Let’s get you inside. You’re so skinny! Let’s hope Pepper and Popcorn don’t make a fuss about a new cat in their territory. I’m sure you guys will get along fine,” George said, cooing at him. He leaned down to pick Dream up and continued talking. “I mean I only came out here to take out the trash, but I think you’re at least a bit more important right now. I’m gonna have to take you to the vet to check for a microchip though. We don’t want to steal someone else’s cat, now do we?”

George continued to chat idly to Dream, scratching at his fluffy little stomach. Feeling so content to be back with his friend again, Dream could feel something building up in his chest. Almost unconsciously, he began to purr. Loudly.

“You like that? I’m glad you’re affectionate. I don’t know if I could handle a real standoffish cat.” Oh, god. Kill him now. There’s no way Dream could survive George being cuddly with him. Especially now that it seems he’s a _fucking cat_!

*******

Being set down in George’s living area, Dream expected the worst. He expected Popcorn to come running at him, teeth bared, and then that would be the end of the world’s best Minecraft speedrunner. At least Pepper would be nicer. He’s a bit too young to be very menacing.

Surprisingly, that’s not what happened. Pepper had curiously inched closer, sniffing for a moment, before rubbing up against Dream’s side and purring. Weird. As soon as Popcorn had bounded over, Dream had tensed up until he felt a tongue lick his face. What?

_Dream! Dream! Dream! You’re back! You’re back!_

Okay, that was new. He could hear Popcorn barking, but… It was different somehow.

_George really missed you. He was so sad when he came back inside. It’s a good thing you’re back now._

Pepper nudged up against Dream’s chin and gave him a soft “mrrp”. Alright. So this is happening now.

George laughed. “See! I knew you would get along. There’s no need to be scared. Why don’t you give me some time to get ready, and then we’ll head to the vet?” Dream sighed. It seemed he would have to play up the role of being a cat. He walked over to George and rubbed himself against his leg. George cooed and knelt down to scratch behind his ears. Well, fuck. That actually felt… _really good_.

After George headed off to get ready, Dream looked around the house warily. Now what?

_Hey! Dream! Hey! Hey! Wanna come see my bed? I have my own bed!_

Popcorn was excitedly running and jumping around in circles around Dream, yapping and howling. He had to admit, it was kind of cute. Focusing as hard as he could, Dream tried to send a message back to Popcorn. And, of course, it didn’t work. Animals don’t communicate with their _thoughts_ , idiot.

Meowing, he tried again. _Lead the way._

Popcorn bounded over to his bed, Pepper hot on his tail, before curling up and giving a soft yip. Within seconds, she was snoring. Of course. Pepper turned to Dream and rubbed up against his side, purring gently. Dream leaned his head down to nudge Pepper with his nose.

Pepper led Dream around the house, pointing out his favorite parts.

_This is where George lets me sit on his lap while he watches your videos on the TV. And this is where he gives us our food. He doesn’t let us scratch the couch, so this is the place we can scratch._

Dream nodded along, walking beside Pepper and curling their tails together. After Pepper finished with his tour, they curled up together on the couch. Pepper was tucked against Dream’s chest, and Dream was resting his chin on Pepper’s shoulder.

A few minutes later, George walked out into the living room. “Awww. Look at you guys! I’m so glad you’re getting along. Unfortunately, it’s time for us to go.” 

Dream carefully extracted himself from Pepper before hopping down from the couch and walking over to stand by the door.

“Wow! You’re pretty smart, huh? The vet is just a couple blocks down the road, so I hope you don’t mind if I carry you. I don’t have an extra cat carrier…” George rubbed the back of his neck before opening the door and reaching down to pick Dream up. Dream wiggled for a second, the feeling of being lifted off the ground foreign, before settling back against George’s chest.

*******

The walk to the vet was short, just like George said. Dream felt like he could fall asleep in George’s arms, his ears pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Before he knew it, he was purring once again. George simply smiled and scratched his head.

George signed them in with one hand, still holding Dream close to his chest, before taking a seat in the waiting area, Dream on his lap. A dog started barking rather aggressively at Dream, but he just blinked at it before curling back up lazily. He’s not scared of some dog. Surely he wouldn’t be a cat for much longer. He just needed to wait a bit.

Soon, George’s name was called. He picked Dream back up carefully, following the veterinary technician into a back room. After setting him down carefully on the table, George took a step back to talk to the vet that had just walked into the room. Dream sat down on the table and pulled his paws beneath him, laying his head down to look at George better.

“Your cat is very calm! What’s its name?” The vet said, running his hand down Dream’s back.

“Oh. This isn’t my cat. I found it outside my house, and it seemed pretty domesticated. I figured I’d bring it here to check for a microchip,” George explained hurriedly, absentmindedly running his fingers through Dream’s fur.

“Of course. I can do that for you. Just give me one minute to get everything ready,” the vet said, leaving to get the proper equipment. Once he stepped through the door, George sighed and sat down next to the table.

Running his hand down Dream’s back, George turned to him to say, “There’s no way you’re a stray. You’re much too calm and smart to have lived on the streets… And you’re so clean! We’re gonna find your home, don’t worry.” Dream nudged at George’s arm with his nose, pressing the top of his head against his forearm.

The vet came back and asked George to keep Dream calm as he ran the microchip device around Dream’s body. He flipped Dream over onto his back to scan across his belly, trying to find _some_ semblance of a chip.

“Hmmm. I can’t seem to find a microchip. That’s odd for such a domesticated cat. Are you sure he’s just a stray?” The vet asked, putting the device away and pulling out his clipboard.

“As far as I know. So he doesn’t have a family?” George says sadly, looking back down at Dream.

“It doesn’t seem that way. Would you like us to take him off your hands to see if we can find him a suitable family?”

“No!” George shouted suddenly before remembering himself. “I mean… Well, I already have two pets at home, and they seemed to get along when I brought him in earlier, so I could just take him. I don’t mind adding one more to the mix.” George continued petting Dream, smiling when he let out a particularly rumbly purr. “Yeah. I think I’m gonna take him home with me. Thank you for your help.”

“Of course, sir. Would you like to buy a collar to make sure this doesn’t happen again? We can get a tag engraved with your information at this location.”

“That would be great, thank you. Let me pick out a collar while I think of his name,” George said, scooping Dream into his arms as they walked out the door. They walked up to the shelf with all the different types of collars and George set Dream down while he looked at the prices. “You know, you kind of remind me of my friend Dream… I think I have an idea for what I want to name you now. You can’t tell him about this though. He’d never let me live it down.”

George grabbed a neon green collar off the shelf before picking Dream back up and taking him to the counter. “Hello, ma’am. Are you able to engrave collar tags here?”

“Yes, we can, sir. Is there a particular shape you would like?” The woman behind the counter asked, a customer-service smile plastered on her face.

“Do you have, um… any heart shapes?” George said, his face tinting. Dream could hear his heartbeat speeding up a bit in his chest.

“We do. What name would you like engraved?” The woman turned around to pick out a heart-shaped tag.

George closed his eyes for a second before saying, “Clay, please.”

Dream felt his heart stop for a second, and he froze. Did George know? Did he know that this was Dream?

“Of course. I’ll also print your address on the back, is that alright with you?” George nodded silently, moving off to the side and unconsciously stroking Dream while they waited.

George looked down at Dream with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind me giving you a new name. I’m not sure what name you had before, but… Well, I think this one just fits you.” George gave Dream another fond look before pulling out his phone. Dream looked down to see who he was texting.

**bitchnap:** no u didnt

 **bitchnap:** u fuken simp

 **gogy:** IM NOT A SIMP

 **gogy:** you should see this cat sap!

 **gogy:** he looks just like him

 **bitchnap:** its a cat

 **bitchnap:** hwo can a cat look like dream??

George looked back down at Dream to say “Smile!” before pulling up his phone and taking a selfie of the two of them.

**gogy:** [image sent]

 **gogy:** see??

 **bitchnap:** hmmm

 **bitchnap:** okay i guess ur right

 **bitchnap:** but im never gonna let u live this down

 **gogy:** dont tell dream please!

 **gogy:** i dont know how i would even attempt to explain this

 **bitchnap:** yeah yeah ill keep ur weird gay secret

 **bitchnap:** have fun with CLAY ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Well, George already seemed to be showing off his “new cat” to all their friends. That might be hard to explain once Dream turns back to a human. Which _will_ happen. He will _not_ be stuck as a cat for the rest of his life.

“Alright, sir. Here is your customized tag. That will be £5. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” The woman said, handing over the tag already attached to the collar.

“I don’t think so. Thank you for your help!” George gave her the money in return before leaning down to place Dream on the floor. “Alright, Clay. Here’s your new collar. I hope you like it!” He buckled the collar around Dream’s neck and gave him a scratch on the top of his head.

And then, they were off! George hadn’t picked Dream up again, so Dream just followed him out the door. He wasn’t used to being this slow. He missed his long legs. George was way too fast for him now.

“Mrow! Mreeeaaow!” Dream said angrily, huffing at George for leaving him behind.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Am I walking too fast for you? Don’t worry, I’ll slow down. I don’t want to leave you behind.”

They continued their walk slowly, taking their time. Unfortunately, being in the UK, it had just rained the night before, and the roads were still decently muddy. Dream could hardly take one step without getting his paws caked in mud.

Unfortunately, as was his luck this morning, a truck seemed to come out of nowhere, speeding down the road. Within seconds, he was soaked to the bone in gross, muddy water. Shivering.

“Oh, no!” George stepped back to pick Dream up again, holding him close to his chest for warmth. “I knew I should’ve just picked you up. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

*******

Within minutes, they were back at George’s house. Not bothering to put down his keys and wallet, George took Dream straight into the bathroom. Setting him onto the toilet seat, George unbuckled the new collar and wrapped Dream in a towel. He turned on the bath, testing the water to make sure it wasn’t boiling.

Dream just sat there, shaking, watching George flit around the room, putting things in order. He was so caring. George had only met this random cat a couple hours ago. And now, here he is, starting a warm bath and making sure he wouldn’t catch a cold. Dream curled up under the towel, laying his head to watch George find his cat shampoo and little rubber duckies.

Soon enough, the bath was filled, and George had deemed the water the perfect temperature. Dream was slowly lifted into the bath, but he didn’t put up a fuss. He may be a cat right now, but that didn’t mean a good bath was any less appealing to him.

“Okay… I’ll admit, I did expect you to freak out at least a little bit. Nothing fazes you, huh?” George said, carefully pouring water over Dream’s body with his hands to wash off the visible dirt. Dream simply gave a soft “mrrp” in response, relaxing into the feeling of fingers running through his fur.

George continued murmuring idly as he scrubbed the shampoo into Dream’s fur. It was, all in all, a lovely and relaxing moment. Until, of course, Dream remembered that George had no idea it was him.

The peaceful mood was shattered. Dream wiggled out of George’s hands, scrambling to get to the edge of the bathtub.

“Woah, woah, woah! Hey, baby, don’t be scared. I’m just trying to get all the mud off of you,” George assured, trying his best to calm Dream down.

With his words, Dream just felt even guiltier. God, he had to get out of here. He didn’t want to know what George would think when he turned back. He jumped as far as he could out of the tub, sliding on the tile before scampering out the door.

“Hey, where are you going? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you! Come back!”

Dream slid into the kitchen, hiding behind the counters, cowering. Every time George called for him, he flinched even further.

“Clay? Where did you go?”

Pepper padded up to Dream, sitting in front of him. _Why did you run? What’s wrong?_

Dream slumped onto the floor. _I don’t think you’d really understand, Pepper._

Pepper curled up against Dream’s side. _Try me._

Nuzzling his head against Pepper, Dream explained. _Well, I’m a cat right now. I wasn’t always a cat. You and Popcorn both seemed to know it was me, but George doesn’t. He’s pampering this random cat because he thinks it’s a stray, but how’s he going to react when he finds out it’s_ me _. He’ll probably be weirded out that this cat he was bathing was actually his_ best friend _all along. And I didn’t even try to stop him! I don’t want him thinking I was trying to take advantage of him. It would probably be best if I ran away and tried to turn back on my own…_

Pepper jumped up and butted at Dream’s face with his head. _No. That’s not true. He’ll probably have some questions, but he cares about you. He won’t abandon you just because you turned into a cat against your will._

Just as Dream was about to respond, Pepper started yowling incessantly. 

“Pepper? Is that you? What’s wrong?”

And there he was. Pepper gave Dream a wink before sitting down to lick his paw nonchalantly.

“Oh! Clay. There you are. Let’s get that soap rinsed off of you, and then you can relax.”

Dream huffed and let George pick him up, but he didn’t try to curl into his arms. There would be no more cuddling. He was not going to make it weirder than it already is.

*******

The rest of the bath went as quick as possible, George obviously noticing Dream’s stress. George took a moment to give Dream a quick blow-dry to make sure he wouldn’t get sick, and then he sent Dream to the living room, his collar back around his neck, while he cleaned up the bathroom. Within minutes, they were sitting on the couch, Dream perched as far away from George as he could get.

“Don’t be shy, now. You were so cuddly earlier… What if I put on a video to make you more comfortable? I think I have one you’ll like.” George reached over to grab the remote off the coffee table and turned to the TV. Pressing a couple buttons, he soon had Dream’s Youtube page open. Oh.

George watches his videos. That should be a given, considering they’re best friends, but… Well, it looks like he _rewatches_ them. Over and over again. If what Pepper said earlier was true, he must do it a lot.

Dream is pretty indifferent to watching his own videos. He knows some people really hate listening to themselves, but that doesn’t really faze him. Especially now he knows that his videos are comforting to George.

Standing up from his place on the couch, Dream took a couple steps closer to where George was sitting. Not close enough to cuddle, by any means, but at least close enough to seem like he’s comfortable. George looked over at him and smiled, reaching his hand out to pet Dream’s head. Dream let him.

To be fair, this wasn’t the same as cuddling. It would be like George was simply playing with his hair which would be _totally platonic_ , by the way. So there should be no problem. They’re just two bros hanging out and watching Minecraft videos.

George scrolled through the videos absentmindedly before settling on one that he liked. “This is my favorite video of his at the moment. He’s just so smart. I’d never be able to pull off these plays…” Dream nudged his head a little harder into George’s hand. He had no idea George actually felt like this.

His 1 v 4 Manhunt video started playing on the TV. George mouthed along to the intro, giggling to himself before suddenly frowning and pulling out his phone. Dream stretched to see what George was doing.

**gogy:** hey dream

 **gogy:** i know youre at least at the airport rn but your plane shouldnt have left yet

 **gogy:** is everything going alright?

Oh god. Dream scooted a bit closer to lean against George’s thigh. He seemed really worried, and Dream knew he couldn’t do anything to help. After 20 minutes with no response, George pulled out his phone again.

**gogy:** well i got a new cat

 **gogy:** he showed up just after you left and hes pretty cute

 **gogy:** were watching one of your videos

 **gogy:** gotta teach him what not to grow up to be yknow

 **gogy:** anyway remember to text me when you land

George seemed to hesitate for a moment, thinking, before quickly typing out another message and pressing send. Immediately afterward, he locked his phone and sighed, leaning his head back onto the couch.

**gogy:** you promised

Dream rested his head on George’s leg and purred in an attempt to comfort him. If he couldn’t text George back, he sure as hell was gonna make him feel loved. Even if it was just by some random stray cat.

They watched the rest of the video, George sighing to himself intermittently, clearly not affected by Dream’s attempts at snuggling (NOT cuddling). Eventually, Dream decided that he had enough.

Grabbing the remote as best he could, Dream did his best to use the buttons to search for a very specific video. Very carefully using his nose, Dream hoped that the search bar would know what he was trying to say.

“Woah! You really are smart. Someone must have taught you this… Alright, what do you want to watch?”

Soon, Dream had the video pulled up. He pressed enter and watched as realization (and then surprise) settled onto George’s face. Pepper took a couple steps into the room, looked at the TV, looked at Dream, and then meowed in approval.

 _You’re really laying it on thick, huh? Let’s just hope he figures it out…_

Dream nodded once at Pepper before turning back to George to watch his reaction.

**In this video, I turned my friend into a Minecraft dog.**

“Oh! This is my video! How did you know?” George said, looking down at Dream and squinting. Dream wiggled a little in response and swished his tail. “Must have been a mistake. But alright! We can watch this next, I guess…”

Dream slumped back down. God, his friend was oblivious. To the side, Pepper was tittering.

_Well, you tried! Better luck next time…_

Dream simply leaned against George and watched the video. It was definitely one of his favorite collaborations they’d done. Especially the part where he starts attacking George. They just had really great chemistry.

About halfway through the video, George looked over at Dream thoughtfully. “You know… It would be really funny if you were actually Dream. I mean, I literally named you Clay. You used the remote to pull up this video. God, could you imagine?” Turning his attention back to the TV, George laughed to himself.

Dream rolled his eyes and curled up next to his best friend. He might as well try to get some sleep. This was going to be a _long_ night.

*******

Dream was woken up the next morning by a hand scratching at his exposed chest and a voice cooing at him.

“Wakey, wakey, Clay! I have a surprise!”

Dream opened his eyes groggily, blinking up at his best friend looming over him. What did he have in store for today? Hopefully, something that would _turn him back_!

“We’re going on a picnic! All of us! I need something to take my mind off of… Well, it doesn’t matter. Everything’s ready, so let’s go,” George said, running his fingers through his hair.

Hopping down from the couch, Dream stretched out, yawning widely. A picnic, huh? Well, technically he’s at George’s whim, so he has to go. He strolled over to the door to wait patiently next to it while George grabbed the picnic basket and the leashes, a straw hat perched on his head.

As soon as George clipped the leashes onto Popcorn (and funnily enough, Pepper), they were off, walking to a park close to George’s house. Of course, George still walked faster than Dream, but he decided not to make a fuss about it this time. George obviously had a lot on his mind.

The park was rather empty, as most people would be at work or at school, so George decided to let Popcorn and Pepper off-leash so they could play. Within seconds, they were scampering around and rolling in the grass. George laid a blanket out and started unloading the food while Dream took in the park.

Several feet away, a group of willow trees swayed in the wind next to a very refreshing looking pond. Dream would have to check it out later, preferring to take the first few minutes to relax with his best friend.

“This is nice, isn’t it, Clay? You know… I wish Dream was here. I haven’t heard from him at all since he left yesterday morning. I’m worried about him. If something happened, there’s no way for me to know.” George sighed and leaned back onto his elbows, staring up at the cloudy sky. “And now look at me. I’ve started spilling my heart to some random cat I just adopted… I’m a mess.”

Okay. No cuddling rule be damned. Dream _had_ to comfort George. It’s not like he has anything against cuddling anyway. And who knows! Maybe when Dream turns back, George will appreciate his attempts at comfort.

Dream stood up and hopped into George’s lap, curling up and purring loudly. George scratched under Dream’s chin and cooed at him.

“Well, thank you. You’re pretty nice for a stray cat. Why don’t you go play with Pepper and Popcorn while I set up your food,” George said, smiling down at Dream before picking him up carefully and setting him down on the grass. “Off you go!”

Dream took a second to pout at George before strolling over to where Pepper and Popcorn were jumping around.

_Dream! Hey! Look at me! Look at how high I can jump!_

_No, no. I can jump higher. See?_

Dream walked up to Pepper and gave him a lick on the head before nudging Popcorn’s side and licking her cheek. _Very cool. How fast can you run, though? I bet Popcorn is the fastest._

_Yeah! Yeah! I’m the fastest!_

_No way! I’m totally faster._

Dream batted at them both gently with his paw. _Okay, then show me! Have a race. Ready? GO!_

Popcorn and Pepper ran as fast as they could to one of the willow trees next to the pond before turning around and coming straight back. Popcorn was very obviously in the lead, Pepper’s tiny legs still not long enough to make a difference. Dream sat patiently as Popcorn ran circles around Pepper and gloated.

_I won! I won! Did you see that, Dream? I totally won!_

Pepper walked over to Dream and slumped against his side. _Don’t worry, Pepper. You’ll get her next time._ Pepper simply rested his head on Dream’s paws and purred lightly.

“It looks like you guys are having a lot of fun. Come on back now, and we’ll eat,” George called, patting the space on the blanket beside him. 

Popcorn bounded over, digging into her bowl of food eagerly. Dream picked up Pepper by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to the blanket, setting him in front of his bowl. Giving him a couple licks on the forehead, Dream hopped back into George’s lap.

“Clay, your food is over there,” George said, pointing at the third bowl with dry cat food in it. Oh, hell no. There was no way in _hell_ Dream was going to eat some shitty cat food just because George didn’t know it was him.

Making direct eye contact with George, Dream turned to the sandwich sitting in front of him and grabbed a piece of bacon out of it. Turning back to George, he wolfed it down before plopping his head right back down on George’s legs, daring him to say something.

“Alright. I guess no regular cat food for you then…”

If Dream had been paying attention to anything besides George, maybe he would’ve noticed the goose creeping up on them. Of course, the goose snatched up George's sandwich with an entitled honk before fleeing the scene. 

Immediately, Popcorn was on her feet, chasing after the goose and barking aggressively. _Hey! Give that back! That’s George’s sandwich!_

The goose didn’t turn around or stop waddling away, but he did honk back. _Hmmmm. I don’t think so. I took this sandwich fair and square. Now, piss off! This is_ my _lunch._

Well, they couldn’t have that. Dream wasn’t going to let George’s day get further ruined by a stupid goose that didn’t know his place. _Get back here, you asshole! I’m only going to ask once._

_Nope! I deserve this._

That was the wrong answer. Dream leapt off George’s lap, clearing the picnic basket and the blanket before bounding after the goose.

_Oh, shit!_

Dream was gaining speed, employing every manhunt technique he remembered to chase this goose down. Once he was close enough to touch, he pounced, landing on top of the goose and scratching at its back.

“Clay! What are you doing?” George yelled, standing up quickly in shock.

After a couple more scratches, the goose stopped struggling. _Okay, okay. I yield. Have your damn sandwich. You guys are the worst…_

Snatching up the sandwich, Dream strutted proudly back to the blanket, his head held high. Oh, yeah. He’s _real_ cool. Laying gracefully back on George’s lap, Dream enjoyed his prize.

“I guess I’ll eat the other sandwich then…” George said, stroking Dream’s back, the sides of his lips quirked up.

*******

They were able to finish their lovely outdoor lunch without further interruptions, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. George let Pepper and Popcorn run around some more while he cleaned up with Dream’s assistance. Dream folded the blanket carefully, biting one corner and bringing it over to the other side.

“You never fail to surprise me, Clay. Thank you for the help, though. Now we can head back! I need to talk to Sapnap about… something.” George grabbed all the bags and put the leashes back on Pepper and Popcorn before picking Dream up and setting him on top of the blanket in the basket.

The walk back was rather silent; Pepper and Popcorn were both tired from their playtime, and George… Well, he was thinking about… Whatever he was thinking about. It didn’t really matter to Dream. He didn’t have to know _everything_ that was going on in George’s head. He deserved at least _some_ privacy. As much as he could get with Dream _literally living in his house without him knowing_.

They arrived at George’s door, and Dream immediately knew that something was amiss. Was that…? Yes, it was! Dream’s luggage. That old, kooky taxi driver must have dropped it off while they were at the park. Dream leapt out of the basket and rubbed up against his bags, meowing incessantly at George.

“What is it? Why are you so interested in these bags? They’re not mine, I assure you.”

Dream continued meowing, jumping up on one of the bags and curling up.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take them in. But I’m checking the tags to make sure we didn’t just steal someone’s stuff…”

George unlocked the door and pulled the suitcases into the front room. Taking one look at the tags, it was clear. These were Dream’s. George frowned, placing the basket on the kitchen counter and setting Pepper and Popcorn free before making a beeline towards his room. He seemed upset, and Dream didn’t really want to leave him alone, so he followed George into the room quietly.

George took a seat at his desk and sighed, pulling out his phone before frowning and shoving it back into his pocket. He opened Discord on his desktop and pulled up his messages with Sapnap before pressing the call button. He didn’t bother to put headphones in. It’s not like he had any roommates to be courteous of anyway.

“Hey, Georgie! What’s going on? Why’d you call?”

“Have you heard anything from Dream?” George asked intensely, leaning forward in his seat.

“What?”

“Has Dream texted you or anything?”

“Uh… no, actually. Not in the past couple days. Why?”

George slumped back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. “That’s just what I was afraid of…”

“George? Is everything alright?”

“No, Sapnap! I’m scared. I haven’t heard a word from Dream ever since he left my house yesterday morning. He told me he would text me when he landed… I’m worried about him. I just found his bags on my front step! What if something happened? I don’t know what I would do with myself…”

“What do you mean?”

George seemed to be spiraling, and that was something Dream _could not_ deal with. George would not freak out on Dream’s watch. Bounding closer, Dream wiggled to get his balance before jumping into George’s lap and curling up.

“Clay? When did you get in here? Do you mind… leaving? This is kind of important, and I don’t need a distraction right now.” Dream looked into George’s eyes before setting his head back down and nudging against George’s stomach. “Fine. I guess you can stay…”

“Damn, George. You really are whipped. First for Dream and now for the cat you named after him?” A few seconds passed with George just petting Dream and staring off into space. “Uh… George?”

“I’m sorry, Sapnap. I’m just thinking.” Sapnap was silent, patiently waiting for George to continue. “I mean, I’m glad that he was able to come and visit… We had _so much fun_. And I know he doesn’t have to be available to me whenever I want but… he _promised_. He promised, Sapnap.”

“What? What did he promise?”

“He promised he’d text me when he landed. And he obviously should’ve landed by now. I’m just worried that…” George trailed off, the hand petting Dream stalling for a moment.

“That something happened to him?” Sapnap finished for him.

“Well, yeah, but also… worried that maybe he means more to me than I do to him? I know we have fun and we joke around, and I love it, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes… Sometimes I just wish there was more. I wish he didn’t have to leave so soon. And if something really has happened to him? There was just so much more we could’ve done together, y’know.”

Dream looked up at George and purred, sitting up and nudging at his chin with his head. They’ve never really talked about it, but Dream really cares about George. Those past days staying with him and just hanging out in person for the first time… It was so special. They just clicked so well together.

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I still have some collab ideas that we never got around to filming.”

“No, Sapnap, I mean… Well… I think I love him. Yeah… I love him.” George said with conviction, his eyes starting to get glassy.

Without warning, Dream was growing again. He grew and grew, watching as George’s expression changed from tearful to shocked and scared. Dream felt the collar around his neck unbuckle and land in his lap. Or George’s lap. Well, it’s sort of one lap at the moment seeing as Dream is currently sitting _in George’s lap_.

“You… love me?” Dream said, his eyes wide and a tentative grin spreading on his face.

“What the fuck?!” George screeched, standing up abruptly and sending Dream tumbling to the floor.

“George? What’s going on? Was that _Dream_?!” Sapnap yelled so loud that it almost blew out George’s speakers.

“Sorry, Sapnap! Gotta go! Something just came up! BYE!” George shouted, slamming the hang-up button.

For a while, the two of them just looked at each other. Dream, laying on the floor and clutching at the cat collar. George, standing up and pressed against his chair, reasonably terrified by his best friend appearing so suddenly in his room. Well... at least he had clothes on.

“Uh… Hi, George!” Dream said, waving shyly. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to the tension in the air.

“H-How did you get here?” George said, slowly sinking back into his chair, the shock gradually wearing off.

Dream sat up to lean on his elbows, attempting a smile at George. “I guess I never actually left. I was a cat for a while, and that was weird.”

George leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “That was _you_ ?! God, this is so embarrassing. I named you after _yourself_! How did this even happen?”

Dream sighed and sat up properly. “It’s kind of a lot to explain…” Slowly walking towards George, Dream reached out his hand and gently took George’s. “Do you maybe wanna talk about it in the living room?”

George nodded, his cheeks tinted a light pink as he followed Dream onto the couch.

They talked for a while, recounting stories and laughing together just like no time had passed. Over time, they steadily got closer and closer together until they were almost pressed entirely against each other.

“Hey, you know what? I missed my flight,” Dream said stretching his arm behind George’s shoulders and twirling a lock of his hair around his finger.

“Yeah, you did… Do you want me to book you another one?” George asked, looking down at his hands.

Dream pretended to think for a moment, stroking his chin before turning to George and winking. “I don’t think so. Now I have a _real_ reason to stay as long as I want.”


	2. art!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FRIEND ROI DREW SOME VERY NICE ART FOR THE PART IN THE VET SCENE WHERE GEORGE SENDS A SELFIE TO SAPNAP SO I THOUGHT ID SHOW IT OFF FOR YOU GUYS!! make sure to check the link under the photo to check out more of his stuff!

[art credit: my friend roi at 18159 on tumblr](https://18159.tumblr.com/post/634866449477976064/real-life-but-im-a-cat-miraculousmultifan)

This is the image I am imagining for when George sends that selfie to Sapnap in the vet scene!


	3. extra scenes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically these scenes don't necessarily happen in order. they're shenanigans that i think would've been fun to include, but I couldn't fit them into the main story. also a couple fun little goofs and a bit of an epilogue.

Dream screeched and his, leaping out of the vet’s grasp and flinging himself into George’s arms. No way. Nope. Nuh-uh. NO!

He was not going to be neutered while George watched. He was not going to be neutered _at all_!

“I’m sure he’s just scared,” the vet said, reaching out to lift Dream out of George’s very warm and _much safer_ arms.

_And George made no attempt to stop him._

Dream yowled, feeling quite betrayed, and struggled to wrench himself out of the man’s grasp. He aimed a well-timed swat, claws out, to the vet’s cheek, using the distraction to launch himself back at George.

Luckily, George caught him, rubbing his back comfortingly as he gave the vet a sheepish smile. “It seems like he _really_ doesn’t want his balls chopped off. I’m considering keeping him with me as a house cat, so maybe we can take a rain check on this.”

Dream relaxed, his whole body sagging in relief as he cuddled into George’s chest. Thank god George would always have his back.

Suddenly, he felt another pair of hands wrapping themselves around his chest. No! Not again! He was sick of fighting. Sticking his claws into George’s chest, he gripped onto his shirt with as much force as his tiny cat arms could produce. He was _not_ going to leave George’s arms until he was sure it was safe.

George sighed. “Yeah, he is not going to go anywhere near you.”

“We could always sedate him,” the vet offered.

Dream hissed, curling up even closer to George.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, unfortunately. I’ll just come back later. Don’t worry, though. I’m going to let him out to have a horny spree.” George hefted Dream up to get a better grip on him before walking out the door with a nod and an apologetic smile.

Dream smirked at the vet over George’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him in triumph. The vet blinked back at him in confusion before his eyes narrowed and he stuck his tongue right back.

Take that, asshole. _He_ was George’s favorite.

*******

Dream didn’t know what he was doing. It was almost like some instinct had taken over him. He hopped up onto the kitchen counter, eyeing up the salt and pepper shakers and the bowl of fruit. He took a couple quick glances around to make sure George wasn’t around before he pulled the salt shaker closer to him.

He glared at the salt shaker as if it had personally wronged him. How dare this salt shaker be on the counter when _Dream_ was on the counter. With one _thwap_ of his paw, the ceramic salt shaker shattered on the floor. Dream sat proudly, licking his paw, as he looked at the destruction he caused.

Suddenly, George came barreling into the room with a worried expression. “Clay? Is that you? Are you alright?” George stopped when he locked eyes with a very smug Dream. “Well, you are definitely fine, but my salt shaker isn’t. _Clay_! What is wrong with you?”

At that, Dream glared. Oh, no. There was nothing wrong with _him_. It’s _George_ who was in the wrong here. To prove his point, Dream swatted the pepper shaker off the counter, never breaking eye contact.

“ _Clay_! That’s it, get down from there.” George stomped over, reaching his arms out to pick up Dream. 

Using his newfound cat reflexes, Dream leaped away to the other side of the fruit bowl. Feeling a bit more stubborn, Dream used all his strength to push the fruit bowl to the floor.

George growled. “Oh, you are _so_ lucky that bowl was plastic. Get back here, you rascal!”

With all of Dream’s rebellious whims fading away, he shrunk back at George’s tone. He was really getting angry now. Fearing for his life, Dream scrambled away across the kitchen counters, narrowly avoiding knocking over any more things. 

Unfortunately for him, George’s long legs were much faster than his. As soon as Dream got to the edge of the last counter, ready to jump off, George was right in front of him, scooping him up. Dream wiggled around, terrified.

“Oh, chill out! I’m not gonna hurt you. You just aren’t allowed in the kitchen anymore. You’ve lost your kitchen privileges.”

Dream settled down, but he didn’t nuzzle closer to George. He was still very upset, so he just hung limp in George’s arms as he moved them into the living room, setting Dream onto a blanket on the couch.

Mission Failed.

*******

Apparently, while they were at the vet, George had also purchased a laser pointer without Dream noticing. How he managed that, Dream had no idea, but it didn’t really matter right now. All that mattered was that annoying red dot and the way it taunted him.

Back and forth, flickering across the wall. Dream had tried with all his might to catch it, but it was just too fast. Even for him. Once Pepper had heard the commotion, he came trotting in. He locked sight on the dot, and then there was one more challenger in the arena.

_Don’t worry, Dream! We got this!_

Together, they leaped from side to side, teaming up to capture the wretched fiend. Behind him, Dream heard giggles and snorts, but he paid it no mind. There was a monster to conquer, and he could not be distracted by adorable noises.

Eventually, Dream managed to land on it, covering his opponent with his paws. He lifted his paws carefully, boxing the dot in so that it would have no place to escape. He wanted to gloat.

But when he lifted his paws, the dot was gone! Dream whipped his head back and forth angrily. Where did he go! There was no way he could get past his defenses…

The adorable noises from behind him soon turned into cackles and wheezes. Dream turned around slowly, eyes narrowing. George was laying on his back on the floor, slapping the couch next to him. He looked over, eyes glistening with unshed tears and Dream stared back at him. Once they locked eyes, a new fit of laughter washed over him. 

Dream stalked over and pounced on George’s chest, growling lightly.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” George said between wheezes, reaching up to rub the top of Dream’s head. “I’ll stop. You just looked so _cute_.”

Dream huffed before laying down and folding his arms under himself to loaf on George’s chest. He set his head down, looking up at George with fond eyes.

Forgiven.

*******

Dream woke up groggily from George lifting him off his lap and setting him on the couch beside him. George gave him a couple light pats on the head before heading off in the direction of his bedroom. Dream hopped off the couch to follow him, stretching out after he landed and yawning.

He trotted into George’s room just in time to see the door to his bathroom click shut. Well, that just won’t do at all. What was George thinking, going someplace without Dream? Didn’t he know he could die without Dream protecting him?

Dream sat outside the door, yowling incessantly, waiting for George to open the door.

“I’m about to take a shower. You’ll be fine on your own for a few minutes.”

That made Dream yowl louder, reaching up to scratch at the door and whine. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dream looked up to see George rolling his eyes. And also literally everything else about him apparently, but Dream quickly averted his eyes. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

“Well, you wanted in, so I guess you can sit on the toilet seat or something. Just don’t get in the shower. God, that would be weird.”

Now Dream had to go in… He slowly slipped past George, hopping up on the closed toilet lid. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, only opening them once he heard the shower curtain slide closed and the water start running.

Dream was sitting tall enough that he could see himself in the mirror above the sink and counters. He swayed from side to side, watching as his reflection mirrored him. He grinned and lifted a paw, moving it around experimentally.

Growing excited, Dream leapt onto the counter and pressed his face up against the mirror. He strutted back and forth, following himself with his eyes. Suddenly, his tail brushed up against cold metal, and he yelped, jumping a couple inches into the air.

“Stop messing around, Clay. I’m kinda busy right now, so I can’t help you if you get yourself into trouble.”

Dream ignored George, turning his attention to the faucet that had wronged him. He hissed quietly, trying not to draw George’s attention before he swatted at it. His paw hit the knob next to the spout, and water rushed out into the sink, splashing up to hit him.

Dream screeched, flailing around on the counter, somehow managing to fall into the ever-filling sink. The water made its home in Dream’s fur, and the water from the faucet drenched his head, as Dream stopped fighting, accepting his defeat.

He had been conquered by the faucet. Playful Dream was no more.

At the sound of the water shutting off and the curtain sliding open, Dream shut his eyes, both shielding them from being blinded by George’s pasty skin as well as hiding from the amusement that George would definitely show.

George took one look at Dream and cackled loudly. He stepped over to turn off the faucet before saying, “Oh, Clay! This is priceless. I said not to get into trouble, and you went and gave yourself a bath!” Dream whined, giving him an unimpressed expression. “Alright, alright. I’ll dry you off. Just let me get dressed first.”

George left to put on some comfy clothes, so Dream stepped out of the sink and onto the floor, waiting for George to come back.

Within seconds of George walking back into the bathroom, Dream shook himself, spraying water in all directions and splattering George’s pants.

George sighed. “Fine. You win. I’ll grab a towel.”

After quickly drying Dream off, George picked him up and set him on his bed. Following after him, he laid on his bed, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Twitter. Dream curled up by George's side, purring when he ran a hand through his fur.

*******

Dream sat in the kitchen next to Pepper, waiting for George to toss down some bits of his human food for him to eat. He’d rather die than eat dry cat food.

 _I don’t understand, Dream. It’s good! Why don’t you want any?_ Pepper said, rubbing up against Dream’s side and pushing his head under Dream’s chin.

Dream huffed, nudging Pepper’s forehead with his nose. _I’ve never had dry cat food. I was human before this, remember? I’d like to stick to what I’m used to._

While they were talking to each other, neither cat noticed George sneaking up behind them.

“Alright, Clay. Your food is right behind you,” George said, very clearly holding back laughter. Dream rolled his eyes. Guess he had to see what George was up to now… 

Dream turned around to see something long and green sitting behind him. He yelped, jumping high into the air and flipping around before almost knocking Pepper to the floor. Backing away very slowly, eyeing up the thing in front of him, before he bumped into George’s shaking leg. He looked up to see George with his phone in hand, shaking with laughter and face bright red, his eyes shining with mirth and tears.

Dream huffed, butting his head against George’s shin. Taking another look at the object George had placed behind him, he could now see that it was a cucumber. How _dare_ he try the cat vs. cucumber trick with him?! After everything they’ve been through?

George released a long sigh, finally calming himself down before picking the cucumber up and throwing it away. He took a seat at the bar, tossing a couple pieces of the chicken he had just finished cooking down to Dream.

“I’m sorry, baby, but that was the _perfect_ opportunity! I actually bought that cucumber just so I could video your reaction.” George giggled a couple more times to himself before turning his attention back to the meal in front of him. 

Dream huffed to himself, rolling his eyes fondly. Of course he did.

*******

FInally, everything was back to the way it was meant to be. Dream was human again, and he had at least another week left to spend with George! Dream looked over at George fondly, leaning his head on his arm on the back of the couch as George ranted away about the shenanigans Dream had managed to get himself into.

“You are _such_ an idiot. I can’t believe all of that was _you_! And the shower! You followed me into the shower! I mean I assume that’s like… a normal thing that cats do sometimes, but you literally wouldn’t stop whining until I let you in. And… _oh my god_! I was naked! _Dreeaam_!”

Dream wheezed, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

“Oh my god, Dream I almost had you _neutered_! You almost had your-”

“I know!” Dream cut George off with a wince, squeezing his thighs together and grimacing. “Why don’t we move on to another topic, huh?”

George giggled, nudging Dream’s side with his shoulder. “Fine, you big baby. Let’s watch a movie.”

Dream smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head while he picked out a movie for them to watch.

_Ugh, they’re so sappy._

_I don’t know… I like it!_

_Of course you do._

Dream sat up a little straighter, careful not to alert George. What the fuck? He looked around just to see Popcorn’s snout peeling out from behind the other side of the couch. At his look, Popcorn slowly stepped out, looking at him sheepishly. Pepper followed, pretending that he hadn’t been doing anything wrong.

He raised his eyebrow at Popcorn and she whined quietly. _We’re sorry for talking about you… But you guys are really cute!_

Pepper huffed locking eyes with him challengingly. _I am not sorry. I live here too, you know._

Dream just rolled his eyes and gave them a little smile. He made a shushing motion with his finger before winking at them.

George glanced over at him, freezing when he noticed the mischievous twinkle in Dream’s eye. “Oh, no. What have you done?”

Dream gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. “Me? What makes you think I have done anything of importance?” He paused for a second before leaning close with a smirk and whispering lowly, “Besides, stealing your heart of course.”

George fought back a smile, turning red when Dream winked at him. “Whatever. You’re such an idiot. Come on, pay attention to the movie.” George turned back to the TV as Dream pulled him closer so that they were curled up closer together, cuddling under the blanket.

Dream looked over to Pepper and Popcorn and gestured with his head to George’s room, mouthing “Go” before smiling. Pepper gave him a wink, leading Popcorn away.

Eventually, they fell asleep, the only sounds in the room being soft snores and credit music that slowly faded into silence.

***

“A _cat_? AHAHAHA! No way!” Sapnap’s voice crackled through George’s phone speaker as they sat at the bar, the phone placed between them and twin unamused expressions on their faces.

“I hope you get a weird old taxi driver to turn you into a cat. Maybe then you’ll realize just how _not funny_ it was,” Dream said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay, fine. It is not at all funny, and it was probably a traumatic experience that will cause you to never _ever_ take a taxi ever again. Anyway, give me the juicy deets! How did you change back? How long were you a cat?”

George gave Dream a look and rushed to say, “Actually, we don’t know-” before Dream cut him off.

“GEORGE CONFESSED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!” Dream yelled, putting his face very close to the phone so there was no way Sapnap hadn’t heard him. George tried to pull him away, but it was to no avail.

“Wait, on that phone call? The one with me? I WAS THERE FOR DREAM’S TRANSFORMATION?!”

George sighed, defeated. “Yeah… You were.”

“Oh my god, he was totally naked, wasn’t he? When he turned back? Naked in your lap with nothing but a collar?”

“No!” Both men screeched at the same time, faces resembling cherry tomatoes. They avoided each other’s gazes before slowly turned back to look at each other with little giggles.

“Could you imagine though?” Dream said, leaning in so he was whispering right into George’s ear. George’s giggles got louder and more nervous.

“Ewww, are you guys flirting right now? Ugh, that’s it. I’m hanging up! Keep it in your pants, I’m sitting right here!”

There was a click as Sapnap hung up. George and Dream looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

*******

Dream was cooking breakfast for the both of them when he felt George’s arms snake around his waist and his forehead press into Dream’s back.

“Good morning!” Dream said cheerily, flipping a pancake in the skillet with one hand while the other cover’s George’s hands and squeezed lightly.

After a couple more minutes of comfortable silence, Dream working hard on breakfast while wearing his own personal human backpack, George extracted himself and went to sit down at the bar.

They chatted amicably with each other while Dream served them up a couple plates. Suddenly,

“Dream! What’s that behind you?”

Dream whipped around at the fear in George’s voice before seeing something on the wall. The bastard was back.

Leaping at the wall, Dream let out a growl, attacking the red dot with his hands. Every time he got close, it would dart away just before he could catch it. Eventually, Dream slowed down with his attacks before straightening up and turning to George with an unimpressed expression.

George was biting his lip, trying to muffle his snickers, but he froze when Dream turned around and tried to hide the laser pointed.

“George.” Dream took a couple steps closer and George leaned back with a shy smile.

“Yes, Dreamie?” George fluttered his eyelashes in a last-ditch attempt to save himself.

“You’ll pay for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! this is going to be the last installment, so i will officially call this fic finished (unless any more of you want to do fanart. if you do, i can add it/them to a new chapter!). the vet neutering scene idea was courtesy of trivialtrash on AO3. GO CHECK OUT HER WORK!
> 
> if you do any art for this fic, please tag me @miraculousmultifan on instagram, and tumblr. my twitter is @mirclousmultifn.

**Author's Note:**

> since we dont know the names of georges new cat and dog (im pretty sure anyway) i took the liberty of naming them myself. hopefully i did them justice lol. if you've read any of my other fics, im pretty sure geese are becoming a theme... one of my friends told me this fic wouldn't be good if it didn't have a goose, so that picnic scene is very much just to please him.
> 
> ALSO! if any of you are interested, i could also do an extra scenes chapter with some stuff i wanted to include but didnt? let me know in the comments


End file.
